It has long been recognized that a person's gait and other predesignated gestures, such as pen-less writing, contain unique features that can be used as a secure and simple way for biometric authentication. Execution of biometric authentication can be divided into four steps: data collection, data conversion, data library and data matching according to the flow chart shown in FIG. 1. First, a method is chosen to record the time dependency of a motion in a particular parameter space, such as spatial displacement by image capture or acceleration along the three Cartesian axes with an IMU. The time dependency data is then transformed to a set of numerical representations of unique features of the individual.
Repetitive measurements under identical conditions produce a data set of a control group which is stored in a library. Subsequent measurement is then analyzed with the same algorithm and compared against the control group for authentication or rejection. While numerous studies have been reported in this area with different approaches in each phase of the process as shown in FIG. 1, there is a need to provide a more accurate means of biometric authentication.